His Best Friend
by Birdofdarkness
Summary: They always said the old Survey Corps Castle was abandoned... but is it truly? Could there perhaps be something lurking in the basement? Armin Arlert x OC
1. Chapter 1

His Best Friend

Chapter One: Hello

She had gotten used to the darkness of the basement. In fact, it comforted her. She kept the basement pretty clean, catching any unlucky mouse that tried to make a home here. It certainly pleased Levi-heichou, the clean freak. Of course, they said the original Survey Corps HQ was abandoned, but truly, she had been lurking in the basement all this time. She didn't need nourishment, she only killed those poor mice for fun. But what she did thrive on is killing those things. Those huge _titans._ Those giant humanoids that threatened the existence of humanity. That's what she was alive for. That's what she was trained for.

"You'll be sleeping in the basement. That's the only way we'll be able to contain you if you somehow turn into a titan while you're sleeping." Lance Corporal Levi said to Cadet Eren Jager. Eren seemed disappointed, but nodded grudgingly. Eren had a very special power that allowed him to turn into and control the body of a 15-meter class titan.

Levi led Eren down to the basement; he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh yeah, you also will have a roommate." He lit a lantern and stepped into the room.

She stirred from her slumber, sensing two presences. She blinked sleepily, opening her jaws in a yawn. She sat up, the chains that held her in place clinking together as they were disturbed. She spotted Levi and bowed her head, just like she was taught.

"W-What is that?!" Eren scrambled backward.

What stood before Eren was a huge nine foot creature with jet black fur and eyes to match. Her left eye was covered with scars, Eren was sure she was blind in that eye. Horns, yellowed from age, protruded from the base of her ears, which were pulled back aggressively as she glared at him.

"She was our first secret weapon before you. Her name's Neko. She's a cat demon." Levi said, patting Neko's large nose.

"D-demon!? And you're making me room with her?!" Eren stuttered.

"Is that a fucking problem, brat? She can't reach you and these chains around her neck and legs have kept her in place for over fifty years. You don't have to worry."

Neko looked up at the newcomer. The fur along her hackles rose and she pulled her lips back in snarl. A deep growl rumbled in her throat and she pulled against the chains. _Titan! He is a Titan! _Her instincts screamed at her to kill the brunette boy in front of her.

"Whoa, girl! What's the matter?" Levi put the lantern down, pressing his hands against her muzzle.

_Levi-heichou! He is a titan! Kill him!_ Neko urged him, snarling at the newcomer.

"Easy, girl, he's only a brat. He's not dangerous." Levi said sternly.

_He has a titan inside of him! I do not know how, but-!_

"Calm down." Levi said assertively, pulling one of the chains harshly. Neko brought her head down obediently, still glaring at Eren.

"S-sir? What just happened?" Eren asked.

"She understands human speech, but you can only hear her talk when you're touching her fur. She won't kill you." Levi answered him. "Come closer. All you have to do is put your hand near her muzzle. If she doesn't back away, then it's okay to touch her."

"But sir-!"

"Eren, it's vital for you two to get along." Levi turned to Neko, his cool, steel grey eyes staring into her hostile ones. "Don't eat him." Neko nodded in response. He then turned to Eren. "She's safe."

Eren hesitantly took a step forward. She didn't move. He kept walking until he was about six feet away. She hadn't moved at all.

"What're you waiting for, brat? A fucking invitation?" Levi snapped impatiently.

Eren gulped and walked closer. When he was close enough, he put his hand near her muzzle, slightly shaking. She didn't move away, though she really wanted to. She wouldn't back down from this titan boy, not when she was the predator and he was the prey.

_Hello, brat. _She smirked.

"H-Hi." He mumbled.

_Levi-heichou says you are not dangerous, but I do not believe him. You are a danger to everyone in this castle. Mark my words, I will not hesitate to kill you when you show your true form._ Neko threatened, staring him down. Eren was so close, he could see her red iris in her midnight black eyes. He assumed the little glowing blue dot in the middle was her pupil.

__Get away from me, brat. You are making me sick.__ Neko shoved him away, snarling again. She pulled away from Levi's hand when he reached for her, wanting them both away from her.

"What did you do?!" Levi snapped, backing away from the angry demon.

"I-I don't know sir, let's just get out of here!" Eren sprinted for the stairs, waiting for Levi to follow. He eventually did, shooting a glare at Neko. She cowered from that glare, knowing it meant she'd be punished later.

Months passed. Eren's bed had been placed in the farthest corner away from Neko. She resented him being in her presence. Eren could barely sleep knowing that that demon was there. He only slept some nights, but mostly lay awake, hoping she wouldn't attempt to kill him. However, Neko never bothered him or even made a sound. Daytime was the only time she got any peace from the titan boy.

Neko's ears perked up as she heard footsteps from four different people. Neko took a deep breath, their scents flooding her nostrils. Two of them were new. One was the titan boy. The other was Corporal Levi. Neko kept her head lowered, crouching low to the ground to show respect for Levi. They came into sight, her eyes being able to see them, even though it was dark in the room. Levi lit a lantern and held it up to light some of the room. Neko blinked and stood up slowly. The new female immediately gave her a glare, she stuck out both her arms on either side, shielding the titan boy and the new male like a mother protecting her young. Neko kept her eyes concentrated on the new male. His hair was blonde, framing his face in an almost childish manner. His eyes were a gentle sky blue, filled with interest and curiosity. He let off an aura that calmed her, an aura that was kind and gentle. It brought out her tender side.

"Corporal Levi, what is that?!" The new female, demanded.

"The brat's roommate. She's trained to kill only titans, not humans, so you can calm down, Mikasa. The chains restrain her, so she's perfectly harmless." Levi began to walk over to the cat demon. Neko dipped her head low, allowing him to pat her on the nose.

_Are you sure they are to be trusted? They look like they are close with the titan boy._ Neko said to Levi.

"They're just brats. Don't attack them." Levi ordered, glaring at her. Neko gave a small nod and Levi turned back to the trio. "Don't be such shitty brats." He motioned to Neko, signalling that they could come closer. Mikasa didn't move an inch, continuing to hold the boys back.

"Cadet Ackerman. She's fucking _harmless_."

"I don't believe that." She said, glaring at Neko.

"Believe what you will." Levi snapped.

Armin only stared at Neko, his blue eyes staring deep into hers. She stared right back, keeping her gaze steady. She then closed her eyes and put her chin to the floor. She tucked her twin tails between her hind legs and pinned her ears to her head, showing every sign of submission that the chains would allow her. Levi was slightly surprised, she never showed her submissive pose to him unless ordered to. Armin only gazed curiously, having seen that submissive position only in books. It intrigued him. He wiggled out of Mikasa's grip and slowly began to step toward her, keeping his hands behind his back to show he wasn't aggressive.

"Armin? Armin get back here!" Mikasa called to him, reaching out for his sleeve. Armin turned his head slightly, his blue eyes showing no fear.

"Mikasa, it's okay." Armin said calmly.

"Armin, she's unpredictable. She could hurt you!" Eren argued.

"Let me do this." He kept his voice calm, not wanting to show any signs of fear, for it could set the demon off. Mikasa didn't look happy at all as he tugged his sleeve from her grip gently and continued to slowly walk toward the cat demon.

Neko slowly opened her eyes and watched him advance towards her. She kept her head low, excitement growing inside her when she saw his hand slowly reach for her. She met him halfway, touching her nose to his soft hand. Levi looked slightly surprised that she was so eager to meet Armin's hand. She's never done that before.

_Hello._

"H-hi." He replied. He could feel his body shaking slightly, he willed it to stay still.

_Please do not worry. I will not harm you. _ Neko promised, staring into his eyes. His hand smelled like paper and ink; his aura gave out ebbing nervousness. She gave a small smile, keeping her uninjured eye level with his. _You are safe with me._

"Thank y-you."

_Tell me, are you close with that titan boy?_

"Eren? We're best friends. I've known him since we were young."

_I see... he is dangerous. He has a titan inside of him. He could kill everyone in the castle if he turns int-_

Armin cut her off. "He's not dangerous! He's important to humanity!" he protested.

Neko, as well as the others, were taken aback by Armin's sudden outburst.

_I will believe you. _Neko said calmly, though she did not believe her own words.

Armin smiled, believing the quick fib. He pet her muzzle, his fingers gentle. Neko loved the feeling and she closed her eyes. Armin patted her nose and muzzle with care, wanting to earn her trust. Neko kept her eye level with his, keeping quiet. His eyes moved to the scar on her left eye. He hesitated, looking at the deep wound.

"What happened...?" He mustered the courage to ask, his natural curiosity getting the better of him.

_This...? This was a farewell gift from my family._ She answered, having no reason to lie to him about it.

"Farewell..? But you can't see out of that eye… your family would half-blind you?"

_Despite what you think, I am very small for a demon. Runts are not permitted to live, they are considered weak and a stain on your family name. I was lucky enough to survive._

"But that's not right, family should protect each other!"

_This is how we live. It has been this way forever._

"Are you just going to take this unfair treatment?"

_I am banished from my homeland. I cannot go back. There is nothing I can do now._

Armin stayed silent for a while. Neko couldn't quite tell what he was thinking by the expression on his face. After another moment, he opened his mouth. "What is your name?"

_You can just call me Neko._

"I'm Armin. Armin Arlert."

* * *

Author's note:

Dear readers, sorry for any grammatical errors in this piece. I have no beta. There shouldn't be a problem with spelling though. I also apologize for any type of OOCness, I have tried to get the character's personalities right, but characters such as Mikasa and Levi will be a bit tricky for me. Also, please understand that I have changed a few things because this story was written as a fanfiction for my Language Arts Fantasy writing piece. I only edited the swearing in once it had been graded and done with.

Thank you for your understanding,

BirdofDarkness


	2. Chapter 2

His Best Friend

Chapter Two: Friendship

Armin never visited her after that. Neko assumed he was either busy or not interested. She longed to see him as she stared at the ever-boring walls of the basement where she resided. She gave a huff as she heard footsteps. She turned her attention to the stairs as familiar scents filled her nostrils. Neko's ears immediately perked up when she saw Armin.

Armin politely smiled and hugged the book he was holding to his chest. Neko's eyes wandered to the old book Armin was carrying. The cover was written in some language she couldn't read and it seemed quite dusty. Armin lit a lantern and began to walk towards her slowly, his steps seemed more confident than last time. He stopped in front of her and reached out his small, soft hand. Neko met him halfway with her muzzle, inhaling his sweet scent of paper, ink, and grass.

"Neko, do you know anything about the world beside the walls..?" Armin asked her, staring into her good eye.

Neko thought back to the days before the walls were built and she still had all the freedoms the world. Over a hundred years ago it must have been. She had explored the Earth, seeing many of its wonders. The titans ignored her since she wasn't the one on their menu.

_I have explored it firsthand. It was a very long time ago, before you were born even. _Neko responded, noticing the glimmer of excitement in Armin's large baby blue eyes.

"Really?!" His voice was ecstatic. In a calmer voice he asked, "May I sit by you?"

_Only if you do not mind cold floor._ Neko smiled, laying her head on her paws.

Armin settled himself beside her and opened his book, placing the lantern next to him for light. Neko turned her head so she could see the book, looking down at the yellowing pages.

"This book says that beyond the walls, there are vast fields of sand!"

Neko closed her eyes slowly, her mind bringing her back to over a hundred years ago. She was walking across the desert, hot sand burning the sensitive pads of her paws. The searing sun rays soaked almost instantly into her midnight fur. Her mouth was parched, throat burning, begging for some sort of liquid to clench her thirst.

"Flaming water!"

Neko's memory shifted to another scene from her past. A loud rumble shook the Earth, waking Neko from her slumber. She looked up, the sky was dark, covered in ash and flaming rock. Molten lava flew down the side of the volcano, heading straight toward the cave she resided in. Neko rushed out of the cave, quickly getting to higher ground. Her black eyes stared at the river of lava that was covering the ground she stood on seconds before.

"And a giant body of water. They even have a name for it, it's called the 'sea'! They say it covers most of the Earth and it's filled with salt."

Another memory shift. Now Neko was remembering back to only a few days after she had been banished. She was leisurely strolling along the shore line, listening the the wave calmly lapping at her paws. Neko bent down to take a small drink of the cool water. She wrinkled her nose instantly and spit out the water, the salty taste displeasing her.

"One day I hope to see the outside world…" Armin said quietly, more to himself than anyone else.

_Is it a dream of yours?_

"Yes, it was actually my parents' dream first. They wanted to explore the outside world, to see it for themselves." Armin's voice took an unexpected turn for the worse. "But they were shot down before they could see it."

_Shot? _

"Yes, the Military Police didn't want people travelling outside, not when the inside provided so much protection. They went in their hot air balloon and were just about to reach the outside. That's when the Police shot down their balloon…"

_That is terrible… Who has been taking care of you this whole time?_

"My grandpa took care of me... but then, when the Colossal Titan broken Wall Maria, he was sent back into titan territory to try and claim the land back. No one on that mission came back alive."

_Wall Maria is broken..?_

"Yeah... it happened about six years ago."

_I was never told of this information!_

"You've been locked away for over a hundred years." Armin quietly patted her nose. "It's not surprise no one told you."

_But... why was I not let out when the titans got in?_

"Corporal Levi told us it was because most of the Survey Corps members that captured you are too old to remember. Erwin happened to stumble upon some age-old documents explaining the capture of some wild beast."

_I was told I was essential to the survival of humanity... and yet, I was forgotten? For a hundred years? I have been living in this basement for a century, Armin. What a waste of my time._ Neko let out an angry sigh. She was both hurt and agitated, how could she have been forgotten?

Armin leaned back and began to stroke her long fur in a calm manner. "It wasn't a waste." He murmured. "Many things are lost in history, but they will always be found eventually." He smiled gently. Neko almost immediately felt calm. She closed her eye, leaning her head slightly into his touch. A period of silence crept into the room, covering the dark dungeon like a thick blanket.

"When we defeat the titans and go outside, will you come with us?"

_Of course I will. _Neko answered almost immediately.

"Do you promise?"

_I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

His Best Friend

Chapter Three: Training

The newest members of the Survey Corps had settled in, and that meant training was starting. Neko did not remember the last time she had seen sunlight. Perhaps half of a century ago? Maybe more? No matter, for the day came when her chains were taken off.

"Neko!" A voice called, the voice that demanded respect. Neko immediately bowed her head as Levi made his way to the bottom of the staircase.

"We're going outside." His statement got right to the point and Neko's ears immediately perked up. A jingling sound filled her ears as he advanced towards her, a mild metal scent in the air. Levi showed her a few keys on a long string tied together at the ends. He got to work on unlocked her chains, each falling to the floor with a satisfying _clunk_. Neko stretched each of her legs, something she was unable to do for so long. Levi lead her through a dark hallway that was almost double the width of a regular corridor. This hallway was only used to move Neko from the basement to outside. Neko burst through the doors that lead to the outside world.

_It has been so long!_ Neko was bursting with excitement. She could feel the soft springy grass under her pads and the warm sunshine in her sleek, black fur. She almost felt like a kitten once again as she began to roll around in the fresh grass.

"Levi-heichou! What is she doing outside?" Eren asked his superior.

"Calm down, Jager. She needs to train so she doesn't get lazy." Levi told him.

The grass beneath her fur was slightly damp with morning dew. Neko let out a deep throaty sound, similar to a purr, but deeper and more of a growl. Neko could sense more presences wandering outside to see what all of the commotion was about. She got up and shook off the dew from her fur to see who was arriving. She immediately spotted Armin with Mikasa and other Survey Corps members.

"Neko." Levi called her his usual monotone, but she could sense a slight hint of annoyance. Neko stood at attention before bowing her head towards him, "There are five trainee titans in the forest. You know what to do."

Neko nodded, giving a glance at Armin before rushing into the forest. The wind ran through her thick fur as she ran, looking around for any signs of the cardboard titans. She spotted one, a 6-meter class one. With one colossal jump, she sprang at the foam on the nape of the neck. She took down the cardboard cut out, ripping the foam clean off in the process. After completely shredding the foam, she ran off to find the next titan.

After about fifteen good minutes of searching and annihilating the trainee titans, she began to rush back to the clearing where Levi and the others were. She had brought the fifth titan (3-meter class) with her, pieces of foam littering the ground. She stopped, about ten feet away from the clearing, a thought running through her head. She could escape right now. Flee. She could get the freedom she had longed for.

_Armin._

Neko shook her head violently to clear her thoughts. No, how could she be so silly? She could not abandon humanity now. Who would keep Armin safe if not her? She certainly didn't trust Eren at all. Sacrificing her chance as freedom, Neko trotted into the clearing and dropped the cardboard titan. Levi's eyes scanned over her work, giving a small nod of approval. Neko smiled, a spark of satisfaction running through her. The other members of the Survey Corps crowded around, impressed.

Armin analyzed her work, wondering how this would look on an actual titan. The nape had been ripped off with such amazing force that even a large chunk of the cardboard beneath it had been forcibly removed. Neko laid down beside him leisurely, a satisfied look on her face. Armin reached his hand down to touch her fur, she met him halfway.

_What do you think?_

"That's impressive." He complimented, stroking her fur absentmindedly.

_Thank you. I am quite eager to get back on the field. It has been such a long time since I have killed a titan._

Armin was about to say something, but he spotted Levi-heichou and closed his mouth.

"I was hoping your skills were as good as the documents say they are." Levi said.

Neko felt a twinge of annoyance as she turned to Levi. _I can assure you that I have not gotten rusty._

"Good. We need all the skill we can get on the battlefield."

_Of course, Levi-heichou._

"Cadet Arlert, it's your turn to clean the stables and feed the horses."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Neko, we're going back inside. Cadet Arlert, you are dismissed"

"Yes sir." Armin nodded, glancing at Neko before heading to the stables.

_...Yes sir.__ Neko hesitated before answering. She obediently followed Levi back to the basement, where he bega to lock her up again. She lay down as Levi bid her goodbye and walked back up the steps.

It was noon by the time anyone else came to see her. She lifted her head to see who it could be and it was none other than Armin Arlert.

"Hey." He smiled, lighting a lantern. In one hand he held the lantern and in the other he held a book, balancing a small loaf of bread on it. He walked over to her and placed the lantern down, holding his arm out to pet her nose. Neko met him halfway.

_What're you doing here? Is it not lunch time now?_ Neko asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to come and see you."

_Thanks._

Armin bit off a piece of bread as he cracked open the book. Neko glanced at the pages and noticed that it was different from his book on the outside world.

_What are you reading?_

"An interesting piece on Titans. It's the most up-to-date on what we know about them so far." Armin half-mumbled, absorbed in the book.

_Mind reading some outloud?_ Neko asked, nudging him slightly.

"Sure." He chuckled, stroking the soft fur on the side of her face. "A normal titan can grow to be up to fifteen meters in height and they have no digestive system. They ignore animals and they only eat humans. They have no reproductive organs so their means of multiplying is unknown. The only way to kill them is to slice open the nape of the neck. " He stopped. "Hey Neko, do you know the answers to any of these?"

_No. When I explored, they ignored me because I was not on their menu. I did not think much of them._

"Ah, okay." He nodded, understanding. He read a bit more on the different classes of titans such as the Abnormals, which consisted of the Jumpers and the Crawlers. Jumpers can catch you easily in midair with their jaws, easily able to jump over four times their height. Crawlers are unnaturally fast titans that also possess the ability to pinpoint where you are going and catch you there, but they seem do not have good navigational skills for bypassing trees and the like.

"I'm due for training soon, so I better go." Armin said, beginning to get up.

_Wait! _Neko grabbed his sleeve delicately in her teeth. _You will come back to see me, right?_

"If you want I can visit after dinner."

_I would like that. Thank you._

"No problem." He smiled, petting the soft fur on her muzzle. "See you later." He walked up the stairs, exiting the basement and leaving her alone in the darkness once again.


	4. Chapter 4

His Best Friend

Chapter Four: Sleep

Another night alone with the titan boy, whom was sleeping soundly. Neko snorted in disgust as she stared at him, her black eyes easily seeing through the darkness. Armin had been busy lately with training, so he barely found the time to visit her. He had to balance training, his friends, and his leisure time, which he didn't get enough of. Still, she patiently waited for him to come to her.

Today was a leisure day. Levi had everyone clean the castle from top to bottom and afterward he had to go have a meeting with Commander Erwin. With Levi gone, no chores were assigned nor any paperwork. The Survey Corps members were enjoying themselves with this time without worries.

"Neko!" Armin called her. Neko was immediately at attention, staring at the young blonde boy standing at the base of the staircase.. She tilted her head slightly as if to say 'yes?'.

"I got permission from Captain Levi to let you out while he was gone. We just have to have Mikasa there to safeguard in case you try anything." Armin beamed brightly, holding out Levi's string of keys. He got to work on undoing her chains. Neko turned her head back to the stairs and she only then noticed the protective girl there. Mikasa Ackerman.

"That's fine for her to be there, right?" Armin asked after he had gotten all of the chains off. Neko nodded slowly, staring at Mikasa. The aura she was giving off was protective and brave. Not bad qualities in the least, but ones that Neko felt she should take note of.

"Come on then." Armin said gently, leading her through the wide hallway to the outside. Neko couldn't contain her excitement as she lay on the grass. Sure it was the second time she'd been out in forever, but she still felt it had been a long time. Neko had become obsessed with the feeling of grass beneath her paws and the warm sun rays in her pelt after being deprived it for so long.

Mikasa stood a little ways away, keeping a blade in each hand. She had been ordered that if Neko tried to run she would be the one to kill her. Of course, Neko didn't know that and Armin wasn't about to tell her. Armin smiled, she just seemed so at peace outside. Like she was in her natural habitat. Armin slowly put his hand near her muzzle and Neko met his hand halfway, just like always.

_You know, you don't have to do that you know. You're always welcome._

"I know." Armin hummed, sitting beside her. "But it just seems right to."

_Well, if you say so._

Armin had another new book with him this time. It was a book on past tactics on how to subdue and capture a in titan multiple different ways. Of course, Hanji was the one who had written it. It was actually her journal which Armin obviously got permission to read. As Armin was reading to her, the same thought of freedom went through Neko's mind. Just like back in the forest. She could easily escape right now. Why should she stay? When has humanity done anything for her? They've imprisoned her, made her bend to their will, and have even forgotten about her for so long. She turned her head to look at Mikasa, who was just leaning against the wall of the headquarters. She had her 3D Maneuver Gear hitched up and also had a blade in each hand. Neko figured so could outrun the 3DMG and it could only use so much gas until it ran out.

Her eyes wandered back to the little boy leaning against her cheek, reading out loud to her. His eyes scanned over the pages easily, never mispronouncing a word. Neko could sense just how at peace he was. And it made her happy. Perhaps another day she would escape.

Neko began to notice Armin getting more and more drowsy. The pauses between each sentence had gotten longer and longer as time went on. Neko guessed the cause of this was the warm sun beating down on both of them combined with her soft, comfortable fur and having read more than half of Hanji's journal.

"And then the titan... mmmm..." Armin mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes. He shifted slightly, getting into a slightly more comfortable position. The words on the page began to blur as he tried to focus more on them, his eyelids beginning to get heavier and heavier. He soon succumbed to to his drowsiness, leaning his head against Neko's soft fur.

_Armin?_ Neko called, noticing the silence. Neko moved slowly, shifting so she could see Armin. Fast asleep. Neko smiled gently, he looked so blissful. No titans to worry about in his dreams. Neko closed her eyes, allowing the warm sun to lull her into darkness.

Armin was the one to wake up first, the smell of warm bread in the air. His stomach growled, begging for sustenance. Armin sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn. Once his vision cleared, he saw Mikasa placing a tray of soup and bread beside him.

"Mm… thanks Mikasa." Armin began to nibble on the bread.

"I didn't want you to miss lunch." She stated, standing up.

_Is someone there?_ Neko's voice startled Armin, seeing as he still thought she was asleep.

"It's just Mikasa." He smiled, petting her fur gently.

_A friend of yours, I presume?_

"Yeah." Armin began to eat his soup, sipping the creamy contents.

Neko sensed another presence. One she did not like. Careful not to disturb Armin, she scanned the area for the source of the presence. She spotted it, standing not too far away from where she was. Eren Jager. He was simply supervising, not wanting to get anywhere near the demon. She was off her chains and could easily kill him without hesitation. Neko's hate for the titan boy grew as she stared into his turquoise eyes. Just knowing the fact that he could infiltrate her home ticked her off. He was a monster only disguised as a human.

_Armin, how much does Eren mean to you?_

Armin stopped, the soup spoon halfway to his mouth. He slowly put it down, an answer already in his mind.

"He means the world to me. Both him and Mikasa. They were different from other people I knew. In this world, the strong pick on the weak. They were strong and I was weak. But instead of beating me down, they helped me. They fought off the bullies who constantly picked on me for having an interest in the outside world. They also share my dream of one day exploring the outside world. They really do mean everything to me, I don't know what I'd do without them." Armin reminiscing in past memories, a blissful smile on his face.

_Ah.. I see._ Neko thought deeply about Armin's answer. She didn't expect him to have such history with the titan boy. She truly didn't know what to think of it.


	5. Chapter 5

His Best Friend

Chapter Five: Battle

* * *

**Please understand that I did change the battle from the anime just a bit because I was running out of time to finish the story so I had to make it quick. Thank you for understanding. ~Birdofdarkness**

* * *

Another month or so afterward, the Survey Corps decided to try to win back Shiganshina. If they won, they'd be able to rebuild the city, which was where Armin had been born and raised. The goal was to get to Eren's home and to the basement, which has been thought to hold the secret of the titans. Neko was geared up to go, ready to dig her teeth into titan flesh. One thing did worry her though. She was placed with Levi's squad and Eren, not with Armin. Who knew what could happen while she was apart from him?

So far so good. The mission was going just as planned. Of course, there was always little hiccups along the way. They had to switch direction a few times in order to avoid a large cluster of titans. Soon they got to a large forest filled with trees that reached towards the sky. A large path cut the forest in half, going straight through. Neko kept in pace with the horses, watching out in case she spotted a titan. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Neko slowed her pace, listening closely.

She realised it was footsteps. And they were coming right for the squad.

The titan was getting closer and closer. And fast. Neko stopped to let the Survey Corps keep going, she was going to defend Levi's squad at all costs. She was prepared to face an abnormal titan but what she saw was even worse.

The Female Titan.

Neko immediately scaled a tree, hoping the creature wouldn't see her. The titan ran past, seemingly intent on finding Levi's squad. Neko followed, hopping from tree to tree. She pounced onto the titan, her goal was to kill it with one blow to the nape of the neck. Suddenly, the claws on her right paw shattered. Neko was dumbfounded. She saw that the titan managed to put a protective covering of some crystal-like substance over the nape, preventing any damage. Neko landed quite clumsily, but quickly regained her footing. She jumped and bit down on the ankle, managing to damage the heel. With a yell, the Female Titan tumbled to the ground. Neko felt quite triumphant as she tried to get to the nape. Another mistake.

Her breath was knocked out of her as she hit a tree with tremendous force. The Female Titan had simply swatted her out of the air like she was nothing. Titans are usually not that smart. Neko regained her breath and quickly caught up to the Female titan, ready for round two. But what she didn't expect was to see blood littering the grassy ground. Neko slowed down to gawk at the damage. She couldn't have taken more than three minutes to regain her breath, but that's all the Female Titan needed to cause such massive destruction. Neko didn't see Levi nor Eren's body and assume they had went on ahead. She went to go find them, hoping that they were still alive.

Suddenly, Neko heard a cry. It sounded like a cornered animal with nothing to lose. Neko flattened her ears. The sound was deafening. Suddenly, the earth shook violently. Neko hopped out of the way as hordes of titans ran past her, not even giving her a second glance. Neko ran after them, slaughtering as many as possible. The titans lead her right to the Female Titan's location. That must've been where the ear-splitting cry came from. Neko gasped as she realized that all of the titans in the area had come to her and were simply eating away at the body. Neko realized then and there that the Female Titan must've been a shifter. A member of the Survey Corps perhaps. Whoever it was was anyone's guess.

The body of the Female titan was already gone, the culprit disappearing into the trees. Members of the other wings had finally gotten to the forest, ready to kill the rest of the titans since they were all in such a small area. Lightning shot from the sky, a large roar of thunder shaking the ground. Eren had transformed. Another bolt of lightning and the Female Titan was once again present. Neko didn't realize a titan coming up behind her as she watched the fight between the two shifters. It picked up her easily and Neko struggled to get away. She managed to sink her teeth into the titan's hand deep enough to make it let go. The titan suddenly fell to the ground, dead. It was Jean, another member of the Corps, who had killed it.

Neko looked up and saw Armin landing just behind Jean. Immediately, Neko felt relief. Armin was alive. He had white gauze wrapped around his head, but besides that he looked fine. Neko was about to rush towards him, but another cry from a shifter made her freeze. It was different than the Female's, lower and more of a cry of anger. Neko turned and saw Armin approaching her, hand slowly coming nearer to her muzzle. Neko met him halfway, inhaling the sweet scent of paper, grass, and ink.

_Get on._ Neko crouched down, allowing Armin to get on her back. Neko then began to run through the forest, getting to where she knew the fight between the two fifteen-meter class titans were. Another blood-curdling cry. Neko nimbly avoided another cluster of titans almost trampling her and Armin.

_Hold on tight._ Neko said, waiting a moment before climbing a tree. She leaped from tree branch to tree branch, digging her claws into the branches to keep her balance. They followed the hordes of titans right to the source. What Neko saw was unexpected. The titans were eating away at her body yet again, but Eren's titan seemed to have run out of fight. What the titans left was a girl in a crystallized form. She almost looked asleep in the blue gem.

"Eren!" Armin's voice startled Neko. She looked down and saw the titans had migrated over to Eren's titan's body, eating away at the flesh. Eren was sitting at the nape, unconscious. Neko jumped down from the tree, wanting to watch Eren be eaten.

"_I don't know what I'd do without him."_ Armin's voice rang through her thoughts, thinking back to the conversation.

_Stay here_. Neko instructed, shimmying Armin off of her back.

"Wait, Neko, what're you-" Neko was gone before he even finished his sentence. Neko looked ahead and saw a titan had grabbed Eren's unconscious body. With a roar, Neko jumped over the crowd of titans. She stood over Eren's unconscious body, defending him. Neko then picked up Eren carefully by the back of the shirt and attempted to flee from the scene, concentrating on a nearby tree to get to.

She did not see the crawler titan coming.

Sharp pain ran through Neko's body, stemming from her stomach. She fell to the cold ground, letting out a wail of pain. Eren was tossed a few feet away, but was quickly picked up by Levi, who had just entered the scene. After leaving Eren with Mikasa in a tree tall enough so the titans couldn't reach them, Levi worked away at killing the rest of the titans surrounding them. Neko's vision began to blur, her breathing becoming shallower. The crawler titan had bitten open the bottom of her stomach, blood spilling out and pooling beneath her.

"N-Neko!" Armin landed in front of her, kneeling beside her. "Neko..." He placed his hand on her cheek, eyes filled with salty tears.

_Armin... do not cry... _Neko looked over at him, her heart breaking when she saw tear streaming down his face.

"How could I not?! You're dying Neko! Please... please stay with me!" He sobbed, burying his face in her thick, soft fur.

_I wish I could Armin. But my fate has already been sealed._

"You... promised that we were going to... see the outside world together." Armin cried through hiccups.

_Do not worry Armin. You have Eren and Mikasa. They will explore it with you. _Neko smiled gently, moving her paw to hug Armin gently.

"But... I want you to be there too..." Armin pulled back slightly, looking her in the eye.

_I am sorry. But please smile for me, I do not want my last memory of you being sad._

Armin began to wipe his tears away, but they seemed to be multiply more as he tried to get rid of them. He smiled a sort of broken smile, forced and unnatural. Neko would take what she could get.

_Thank you Armin. Could you please do two things for me?_

"Yes, anything!" Armin eagerly nodded.

_First of all... please forget about me. You will heal quicker..._

"Neko, I can't just forget about you! H-how could you ask me such a thing...? You're my best friend, Neko. I could never forget about you!"

_I do not want you to be sad Armin. Just try. Please. _Neko said, more desperate this time.

"U-um anyway, what was the second thing?" Armin asked, seeing as Neko didn't have much time left.

_Remember that one time I said that you did not have to put your hand near my muzzle to test and see if I would allow you come near me?_

"Yeah...?"

_Do it once more, for old times sake._

"Okay..." Armin stood up, shaking off Neko's paw gently. He backed away a little away, putting his hand near her nose slowly. With the last of her strength, Neko met his hand halfway.

For the last time.

Neko smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling at peace. She said one last thing to Armin with her last breath. It made his blood freeze.

_I will see you soon._


	6. Chapter 6

His Best Friend

Chapter Six: Aftermath

A whole year had passed since Neko had died. Armin's heart was only just beginning to mend from the whole ordeal. He sometimes liked to sit in the basement with a lantern and a book and read out loud, imagining Neko behind him, listening to every word. Armin closed his book, having finished it, and stood up.

"Goodnight Neko." He whispered to the empty space, extinguishing the little flame inside the lantern a gentle breath. He hooked the lantern on the the little nail that stuck out of the wall. Armin walked upstairs, navigating his way easily in pure darkness. He had done this so many times that he had memorized every twist in the staircase, every partially broken step. As he was passing the entrance of the Survey Corps headquarters, he heard a knocking on the door. That was odd, no one ever really bothered to knock. The door was usually unlocked anyways.

"Who is it?" Armin asked, standing by the door. No answer. Armin opened the door cautiously and who he saw behind the door was unexpected, to say the least.

There stood a girl long raven-black hair. Her eyes shone a nice shade of violet, the shade that reminded Armin of the flowers that grew back in his homeland. The full moon illuminated her fair features. She was quite short, around five foot, maybe an inch or two shorter. Her bangs covered her left eye, the eye that Armin remembered was damaged beyond repair. What really surprised Armin was the fact that she had midnight black cat ears and two tails. Ones that reminded him of Neko.

Neko's last words echoed in Armin's head. _I will see you soon._

"A-are you..?" He started, feeling like this was all too good to be true.

The small girl ran up and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, squeezing him. Armin couldn't react, he just felt frozen. She hadn't answered his question, so he wasn't sure, but who else did he know that had cats ears and two tails?

_Yes, Armin. I am Neko. I said I would see you soon, did I not?_ The girl giggled.

"B-But how...?"

_I have been given a second chance to fulfill my promises. My previous life was unfair, living most of it in a basement being a captured servant._ Neko smiled.

"Neko... I..." Armin felt overwhelmed, tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes.

_Shhh. I am sorry it took so long. _Neko apologized, gently rubbing Armin's back.

"I've missed you so much..."

_And I you. _Neko pulled away from Armin slowly, looking at up him. She began to wipe the hot, salty tears from his face. _Do not cry Armin. We are united once again, it is a time for celebration._

"I-I know that... but.. I just..." He wiped away his tears, but it seemed like whenever he wiped away one tear, two more came to replace it. He was just overcome with emotions that he didn't really even know what to think at the moment. Neko cupped his face gently with her small hands. Armin pressed one of his palms to the back of her hand, closing his baby blue eyes. She was real. She was there, in front of him. He realized then that he had stopped crying.

_It will all be okay now Armin. I am here. So do not cry anymore. _Neko stood on her tiptoes just a get a bit higher, smiling gently. _We will be safe. I promise._

"I-I... I want to share my dream with you, Neko." Armin said.

_Going to the outside world?_

"Yes... will you come with me?"

Neko giggled as if the question was obvious. _Of course I will._

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter. ^^ I will still be continuing the story, this is not the last chapter. -Birdofdarkness


End file.
